Electric Sheep
by Death By Segway Scooter
Summary: Mirrorverse Do mechanoids dream of electric sheep? If they do, Mindwipe is an exception, for he dreams about something more than just that. Unless of course, electric sheep are city sized and wear Autobot symbols...


**Legal Schtick:** I own no characters here. Hasbro/Takara own Transformers themselves. Deceptipup is the one that runs Transformers: Mirrorverse (a multi-author universe in which the roles of the good and evil characters are reversed. In other words, the Autobots are evil, and the Decepticons are the oppressed), and MV Mindwipe is Vitanicat's character that I've used with permission.

**Electric Sheep**

I am enthralled. Enthralled and yet, disturbed. And I feel this way because in the previous night, I just had a dream. It was a rather unpleasant dream, too. Some might call it a nightmare, a bad omen, or a bad premonition. But whatever it is called, I am still utterly excited by it. After all, a cube of energon by any other name would still taste as sweet.

Just the fact that I had the dream fascinates me. Usually, mechanical beings do not have dreams. Unlike an organic brain, - which is always functioning unless the creature is dead - a mechanical processor shuts down all thought programs during recharging. It is thought that a mechanoid's "dream" is caused by glitches...a failure of the processor to totally shut down. Or a power surge that briefly reactivates the central processor. But I myself am not so sure about these theories, especially not when it comes to the dream I just had. While I have no particular explanation for it myself, I think I may have caught a glimpse of the future...

In this dream, I am standing alone in the middle of some metal field. It may have been Cybertron, but I am not certain. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. At first I think it is some sort of earthquake, but as I listen, I notice the tremors are in a regular pattern. It is not an earthquake, but footsteps of some colossal creature! And judging by the way they were becoming gradually louder and shook the ground more forcefully, I guessed that whatever it was was coming toward me.

I tried to think of what it was that could produce footsteps like that. I guessed some sort of gestalt, but I did not know if it was friend or foe. But when its dark figure finally came into view, I was hardly ready for it.

It was like nothing I ever saw before. It was by far larger than any other gestalt I knew of, even larger than Predaking or that altered guardian the Autobots have. In fact, this being was probably larger than both of those mechs if one of them stood upon the shoulders of the other!

But it was quite unfortunate that this mech happened to be an Autobot. For although its immense figure was a total blurry shadow, the red visage-like symbol was clearly emblazoned on its chest. Its blank optics were another clue, as they were the standard putrid shade of sky blue. The pair of horn-like appendages that I could just make out on either side of its head didn't make it look any more friendly.

As I watched the great behemoth lumber almost mindlessly toward me, I suddenly noticed I was not alone anymore. Far out in front of me, the nearly the entire Decepticon army had simply materialized out of nowhere. I recognized several Seekers, the Constructicons, the Combaticons, the Stunticons, the Predacons...and several other groups that I did not recognize. I remembered some animal-looking mechs, some of which had two heads...but I digress...

All the Decepticons were firing their weapons...firing at the lumbering giant. But their firepower did not seem to phase it at all. I remember some combiner groups going into gestalt mode and using their combined powers against it...but it was ultimately no use. The nebulous Autobot kept coming. In fact, it got too close...

I remember hearing some rather nauseating crunching noises and screams as the beast walked right over them. Such an interesting feeling, nausea...but that's a totally different topic.

I found it strange that the giant could crush all of the present Decepticons at one time, given how spread out they were. But then again, logic and common sense is not exactly what dreams are made of. And even though nearly all of my comrades and friends had been mercilessly crushed right in front of my eyes, I still found that I was not alone...

A short distance away was yet another mech I couldn't recognize. He was about as tall as Megatron, but had dark-colored armor and sharp projections like horns or spikes on him. As the giant got closer to us, the mystery mech suddenly transformed. I believe he turned into some sort of odd-looking artillery piece. He then fired a bright beam at the oncoming juggernaut. But like a true juggernaut, the beast did not respond to the blast, and the mysterious mech was unfortunately crushed just like everyone else had. I can still vaguely recall hearing his pained, gravelly howl as he was stepped on.

The only one left was me; but that was soon rectified. While before I found that I could only stand there and simply watch as my allies were brutally ground underneath the shadowy Autobot's feet, I suddenly found my freedom of mobility again. I have heard that during nightmares, one usually finds him or herself paralyzed. This was probably what I was experiencing, but I best stay on the subject.

The immense Autobot was now bearing down on me, threatening to crush me as well. I could now see small details in its armor; I remember seeing cannons upon its legs and a light-colored cross upon its forehead. Its face, from what I could make out, looked as vacant as its eyes did.

I made use of my recovered mobility and ran for my life. But I didn't get far. The titan's stride was wider than my dashing speed. I saw a shadow cast over me and it darkened as its foot came down on me. But just as I was about to be "crushed," I came back online. I have also heard that this often happens when one has an unpleasant dream...he or she awakens just before they are destroyed, or before anything generally disturbing occurs.

Normally, one would brush off a dream such as this, and blame its occurrence to something he or she ingested before resting, or to stress. But I do not think this had anything to do with impure energon nor stress. I myself believe, as mentioned before, that this could be a glimpse of things to come. Now some may laugh at my saying that, but I've always believed that we should not overlook the power of subconscious. Especially when, as detailed before, mechanoids aren't normally supposed to have dreams.

And the actual content from that dream - the unfamiliar mechs, and the amount of detail I could see on almost all of them, even the small details I caught on the rather shadowy Autobot juggernaut - I do not believe my imagination randomly made them up. Their designs had to have come from...somewhere else.

And that giant Autobot...that group of sociopaths are always trying to develop some new weapon of mass destruction. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they were trying to build such a monstrosity right now, or at least something similar to it.

That's what disturbs me. If this was indeed a premonition, how far into the future is it? Is it next vorn, or _hundreds_ of vorns from now? Could it even be today? And is the giant in the dream as powerful as suggested?

As much as I would like to warn my superiors about what I have seen, I am worried that they won't believe me. Even as open-minded as some of them are, like Megatron, I still do not think they will take me seriously without substantial proof that some Autobot "doomsday machine" is in production. After all, I'm most likely the only Decepticon that truly has faith in the power of the subconscious processor.

Nevertheless, I stand by my feeling that something terrible will happen involving a giant Autobot sometime in the future. If I receive news that the enemy is attempting something that coincides with my vision, then I, Mindwipe, shall warn my superiors about the giant I have seen. After all, I would not want _this_ dream to entirely come true...


End file.
